Our hypothesis is that the calcimimetic drug, AMG 073, will safely lower parathyroid hormone and calcium blood levels in patients with primary hyperparathyroidism. The specific aim of this study is to assess the clinical effects, safety and pharmacokinetics of daily oral doses of AMG 073 for six weeks in patients with primary hyperparathyroidism.